Trailer Torneo de Poder
by Bat Dragon
Summary: Conjunto de tres Trailers de la secuela de "Hijas de la Noche", el Torneo de Poder, como ya les señale antes, en total serán tres avances, mismos que espero les gusten a todos estos nuevos Avances
1. Chapter 1

_**Hola a toda la gente feliz del mundo (saludo del inigualable Droppy), hoy me presento ante ustedes presentándoles el primer Tráiler del "Torneo de Poder", mismo que ya está a pocos meses de comenzar, pero primero hay que terminar la batalla contra la Bestia del Mal, por el momento aquí les presento el primer avance, espero lo disfruten, ya que esta algo corto, pero aún quedan otros dos más, así que no se los pierdan.**_

 **www. youtube watch? v=hJdIFOEHew4**

 _ **Y ahora a disfrutar del primer Tráiler**_

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

 **Torneo de Poder**

 **Tráiler 1**

… **Finalmente…**

… **La batalla ha terminado…**

El maligno Drago siendo derrotado por el poder de la esperanza y del deseo de vivir, siendo encerrado en una nueva prisión por las Virtudes Humanas.

… **Los 12 Universos…**

… **Han sido Salvados…**

Todo regresando poco a poco a la normalidad, lamentando las pérdidas de aquella terrible guerra que tomo miles de vidas.

… **Pero…**

… **El final…**

… **Es un nuevo comienzo…**

Los Kaioshin, Dioses de la Destrucción, junto con sus respectivos Ángeles, reunidos en el Reino Celestial, ante Zeno Sama, el cual se encontraba sentado en su trono, con sus dos guardianes a los lados, así como también los dioses a ambos lados, mientras por en medio caminaba Athena, la Gran Sacerdotisa, al tiempo que los Dioses se arrodillaban.

… **Una nueva aventura…**

… **Comienza…**

-¡Zeno Sama organizara un Torneo de Poder en el cual participaran 120 participantes!-anuncio Athena

… **Un nuevo torneo…**

… **Con un nuevo riesgo…**

-¡Los ganadores recibirán las Súper Dragón Balls, mientras que aquellos que pierdan…!-destellos de luz que cubren algunos Universos o Dimensiones existentes.

 **Hijas de la Noche**

" **Torneo de Poder"**

" _ **¿Crees que sea legal llevar a diez Batmans de diferentes emociones?"**_

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

 _ **Y he aquí el primer avance, espero les haya gustado, dentro de poco subiré los otros dos para este fic.**_

 _ **RECUERDEN QUE NO VOY A PEDIR OC, YA QUE NO HABRA EN EL FIC, PUES SIENDO 120 PARTICIPANTES LO MEJOR SERA QUE NO HAYA, PERO PUEDEN ESTAR ENTRE EL PUBLICO.**_

 _ **Nos vemos…en "Hijas de la Noche"…si Dios quiere…**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Y he aquí el segundo avance del Torneo de Poder, pero primero creo que voy a aclarar algo que muchos señalaron en el anterior:**_

 **LO DE 10 BATMAN FUE SOLO UNA BROMA, REALMENTE NO CREI QUE SE LO TOMARAN EN SERIO, SOLO FUE UN COMENTARIO FINAL PARA DARLE ALGO DE GRACIA, COMO CUANDO CHAMPA SUPO QUE DEBIAN REUNIR A 10 GUERREROS Y PREGUNTO SI HIT TENDRIA NUEVE HERMANOS, UN COMENTARIO COMO ESE QUISE DAR A ENTENDER, AUNQUE CREO QUE NO LOGRE MI OBJETIVO (RIENDOME DE MI MISMO)**

 **www. Youtube watch? v=DSk3XhcOEeY**

 _ **Y ahora a disfrutar del Segundo avance**_

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

 **Torneo de Poder**

 **Tráiler 2**

Athena aparece en una visión ante todos los Dioses de los 12 Universos, incluyendo Dioses de la Luz y de los nueve reinos.

-El día 3, 135, 500, 603 del Calendario del Rey, a la hora 157, Diez Guerreros elegidos de todos los Universos, se enfrentaran en el Torneo de Poder-anuncio Athena.

… **El reclutamiento…**

… **Ha comenzado…**

-Necesitamos a 10 guerreros para el Torneo de Poder y ya que las Hijas de la Noche no pueden participar porque serán invitadas de honor de Zeno Sama, solo nos deja con dos opciones; Batman y Karai-gruño Deboness.

-Ya tenemos los 10-dijo Batman mostrando a los otros guerreros en su computadora.

-¿Qué haríamos sin ti?-expreso Deboness aliviada.

… **10 guerreros…**

… **12 Universos…**

… **120 Participantes…**

-Necesitamos guerreras que no solo sean hermosas, sino también poderosas-dijo Jerez.

-El Señor Mosco cree que debemos combinar tecnología con poder espiritual, también quiere al Avatar en el torneo-dijo Camphari.

-Con estos guerreros aplastare a Bills-dijo Quitela sonriendo siniestramente.

-Una combinación de Caballero de Bronce y Dorados nos darán la victoria-señalo Arak.

-¿Hit no tendrá nueve hermanos?-pregunto Champa nervioso.

-¡Esto les pasa por haber destruido a todo el ejército de Freezer!-bramo Bills molesto.

-¡Eso es! ¡Freezer será el décimo guerrero!-declaro Goku sonriendo.

-Con guerreros de la Tierra bastara para salir victorioso-dijo Liqueur.

-Omega Shenron es el único guerrero en todo el Universo 9 que supera al Trío Peligroso, lo necesitamos-señalo Sidra.

-Cuando la mente falla, usa los músculos-dijo Ramosh.

-Las Tropas del Orgullo guiadas por Topo saldrán victoriosas-aseguro Vermouth.

-El resultado de este torneo es obvio, mientras Deboness tenga a Batman, por eso necesitamos del único guerrero que es capaz de igualar la voluntad de ese mortal-expreso Gen sonriendo.

Los 120 guerreros reuniéndose en el Universo de la Nada, quedando solo el 12 por llegar.

… **Un rival formidable…**

-¡Gran Sacerdotisa, el Universo 12 ya tiene a sus guerreros!-informo Martina.

Un gran estremecimiento sacudiendo a todos los participantes, los que podían sentir el Ki palidecieron ante semejante poder.

-¿Quién es él?-exclamo Vegeta mirando a un guerrero con capa roja y brillantes ojos verdes espectrales.

-¡Es Spawn el Diabólico!-exclamo Sidra temblando.

-¡Ese canalla de Gen se atrevió a traer a ese sujeto aquí!-bramo Champa.

… **Un guerrero…**

… **Con el poder para destruir a los Dioses…**

-Se dice que Spawn hizo el mismo trato que mi padre hizo con la Bestia, es tan poderoso como mi padre, el poderoso Abzu, de hecho, mientras mi padre venció a Ivan, Spawn estuvo a punto de hacer que el Kaioshin y Dios Destructor del Universo 12 se destruyeran entre ellos-informo Karai.

 **...Un torneo como nunca antes se ha visto…**

… **.Grandes victorias…**

… **Grandes pérdidas…**

-¡El ganador obtendrá las Súper Dragón Ball y los Universos que pierdan serán reiniciados!-anuncio Athena-¡El Torneo de Poder…comienza!-.

Varias batallas devastadoras desatándose, con varios guerreros atacando a sus contrincantes, Kale transformada en Súper Saiyajin lanzando varios ataques contra Spawn, quien salió completamente ileso.

-¡Cúbranse!-grito Batman al ver el brillo en los ojos del guerrero, quien lanzo un grito de furia y la plataforma se vio envuelta en una onda de energía creada por Spawn.

" **Hijas de la Noche"**

 **Torneo de Poder**

" _ **Espero que sea divertido para todos"**_

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

 _ **Y hasta aquí llego el segundo avance, espero les haya gustado, como ya vieron, Spawn será el contrincante más duro de vencer en el torneo, después de todo, es el ser que posee un poder sumamente tenebroso y abrumador, así que habrá que ir con cuidado con él.**_

 _ **Cualquier duda que tengan pueden enviármela por PM o dejármela en un comentario de "Hijas de la Noche"**_

 _ **Nos vemos…en Hijas de la Noche…si Dios quiere…**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Y finalmente, el avance final del Torneo de Poder, espero les guste, ya que no se me ocurrió una mejor manera de presentar este torneo que con este fabuloso tema cantado por el gran Adrián Barba, realmente espero que él sea quien cante los temas cuando salga a Latino, en serio es un gran cantante.**_

 _ **Recomiendo que para el tema pongan la canción, de ese modo creo que lo disfrutaran más:**_

 **www. youtube watch? v=yYZg8fNvkpo**

 _ **Y ahora a disfrutar del avance final**_

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

 **Torneo de Poder**

 **Tráiler 3**

 _ **Un par de puños chocando con mucha fuerza, revelando ser Batman y Spawn, quienes estaban peleando en el torneo de manera devastadora, las manos de Batman brillaban intensamente, mientras su cuerpo liberaba un aura de varios colores, mientras que Spawn liberaba un aura infernal**_

 **¡Al espacio vámonos ya!  
Es la moda únete ven  
En mis manos deja todo**

 _ **Batman aparece junto con Karai, Garnet, Amatista, Perla, Lapis, Barda, Flash, John y Razer, todos mirando al frente.**_

 **Todo el tiempo quiero reír  
Confundido nunca lucir  
No he gozado suficiente**

 _ **Sunset y Twilight disfrutando de una cita, cuando Pinkie Pie aparece con los brazos en alto, acompañada por Steven, Connie, Peridot y Calabaza.**_

 _ **El resto de las Hijas de la Noche en diversas actividades, Applejack y Rainbow en una carrera, Rarity diseñando vestidos, Fluttershy acompañada por Myra, nuevamente, Pinkie Pie aparece con los brazos en alto, acompañada por Steven, Connie, Peridot y Calabaza.**_

 _ **Aparece Athena girando con gracia y alzando su báculo, mostrando el Reino Celestial, cuyas puertas se abren y dejan ver a Zeno Sama con una sonrisa.**_

 **Aburrido no  
Ya no quiero estar  
Liberemos ese peso y a volar (VUELA YA)**

 _ **Un destello de luz muestra a los Dioses de la Destrucción, Kaioshin y Ángeles, mientras Batman patrulla, un nuevo destello de luz muestra a los Dioses de la Luz y la Oscuridad, seguida por Karai entrenando en las montañas.**_

 **Un mundo mejor  
Juntos construir**

 _ **Otro destello de luz muestra a los Guerreros Z preparándose para el combate, seguidos por las Crystal Gems peleando contra una Gema Corrupta, un nuevo destello de luz muestra a Optimus Prime, Splinter, Jack y al frente Spawn.**_

 **¡Sin temor con amor será!**

 _ **Batman y su equipo caminando por la plataforma, dirigiéndose al encuentro de los demás Universos.**_

 **¡Todos los muros romperé!  
¡Todas las puertas abriré!  
Yo te guiare, una vez más  
¡Y lo imposible venceré!  
Con gran valor superaras  
Todas tus metas pronto lograras  
Y gritaras: ¡Qué fácil es!  
¡No hay imposible para mí!**

 _ **Garnet peleando de manera devastadora contra Número 18, seguida por Karai peleando contra Toruh, quien lanza una llamarada contra la guerrera, Batman avanza con firmeza y muestra que tiene 10 anillos de diferentes colores de Linternas, usando su energía, Batman se lanza contra Spawn y ambos comienzan una feroz batalla, Batman entonces crea un murciélago gigante con la luz de los anillos.**_

 **(Instrumental)**

 _ **Otras batallas desatándose, Perla peleando contra Lucy, Big Barda contra Yomi, Optimus contra Topo, Gohan contra Omega, Piccolo lanzando un Makan Kosa Po contra Naruto, Seiya atacando a Freezer, Flash luchando con Cheetara y Leono contra Splinter**_

 **Aburrido no  
Ya no quiero estar  
Liberemos ese peso y a volar (VUELA YA)**

 _ **Un destello de luz muestra a los Dioses de la Destrucción, Kaioshin y Ángeles, mientras Batman pelea contra una banda de criminales, un nuevo destello de luz muestra a los Dioses de la Luz y la Oscuridad, seguida por Karai, esta vez, parada bajo la lluvia y sonriendo al sentir el agua sobre su cuerpo.**_

 **Un mundo mejor  
Juntos construir**

 _ **Otro destello de luz muestra a los Guerreros Z preparándose para el combate, seguidos por el resto del equipo del Universo 1 en diferentes misiones, un nuevo destello de luz muestra a Optimus Prime, Splinter, Jack y al frente Spawn, cuyos ojos brillaron.**_

 **¡Sin temor con amor será!**

 _ **El Universo 1 avanzando con firmeza, enfocando a cada uno por separado.**_

 **¡Todos los muros romperé!  
¡Todas las puertas abriré!  
Yo te guiare, una vez más  
¡Y lo imposible venceré!  
Con gran valor superaras  
Todas tus metas pronto lograras  
Y gritaras: ¡Qué fácil es!  
¡No hay imposible para mí!**

 _ **Garnet peleando de manera devastadora contra Número 18, seguida por Karai peleando contra Toruh, quien lanza una llamarada contra la guerrera, Batman avanza con firmeza y muestra que tiene 10 anillos de diferentes colores de Linternas, usando su energía, Batman se lanza contra Spawn y ambos comienzan una feroz batalla, Batman entonces crea un murciélago gigante con la luz de los anillos.**_

 **¡Todos los muros romperé!  
¡Todas las puertas abriré!**

 _ **Se ve a Goku peleando devastadoramente contra Jiren, mientras Vegeta atacaba a Ikki, quien lanzo una llamarada con forma de Fénix contra el orgulloso Saiyajin, al tiempo que Hit peleaba con Jotaro.**_

 **Yo te guiare, una vez más  
¡Y lo imposible venceré!**

 **Con gran valor superaras  
Todas tus metas pronto lograras  
Y gritaras: ¡Qué fácil es!  
¡No hay imposible para mí!**

 _ **Nuevamente, Batman queda ante Spawn y levantando su mano crea una espada de luz, con la cual ataca a Spawn, quien también ataca con una espada, ambos chocan repetidamente, provocando varios destellos y explosiones de energía, ninguno cedía ante el otro.**_

 **Juntos en el Gran Torneo  
El Gran Torneo  
¡Zeno-sama se impresionara!**

 _ **Zeno Sama aparece sentado en su trono acompañado por las Hijas de la Noche, sus guardias y Athena observando el combate.**_

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

 _ **Bueno, con esto concluye el tercer avance, espero les haya gustado, realmente creo que me quedo bien, al menos, eso espero.**_

 _ **Cualquier duda que tengan pueden decírmelo por PM o en un comentario de Hijas de la Noche.**_

 _ **Nos vemos…en Hijas de la Noche…si Dios quiere…**_


End file.
